


The First Time

by DongBangGot7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, OT7 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongBangGot7/pseuds/DongBangGot7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first times of many for Park JinYoung seems to always have to do with a certain boy called Im JaeBum. </p><p>"The first time JinYoung saw JaeBum, the other was on stage doing hand freezes, windmills and air flares. JinYoung found that he needed to know who this talented boy was, right then and there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just reposting my stuff from AFF/tumblr
> 
> Sorry this is unbetaed and will contain spelling & grammatical errors (i tried looking over it again and fixing some stuff, but really I'm sure I missed some). Hope you enjoy if you haven't read this already lol ^^

The first time JinYoung saw JaeBum, the other was on stage doing hand freezes, windmills and air flares.

JinYoung found that he needed to know who this talented boy was, right then and there.

-

The first time JinYoung felt JaeBums' arms around him was on the same stage where the judges announced them both as 1st place winners. 

JaeBum turned towards him and captured the shocked JinYoung in a bear hug. JinYoung realized then that he has found his other half, his best friend.

-

The first time JinYoung hugged JaeBum was in the JYP trainee practice room.

JaeBum was starting his 4th fight of the week, this time with another trainee. Before any punches could be thrown, JinYoung ran in the middle wrapping his arms around JaeBum dragging him out of the room. JinYoung could still feel the tension in the youths’ body. JinYoung with teary eyes kept his arms around JaeBum begging him to stop. Because, JinYoung realized that he needed the other boy in his life, maybe forever.

-

The first time JinYoung truly shed tears in public was when JaeBum struck him.

JaeBum heard some rumour about him spreading around the company. The two boys were in the hall, with JinYoung was trying to reason with him and JaeBum not listening. JaeBum was blinded. He was blinded by anger and saw red. During JinYoung's mid-sentence, JaeBum then shouted “Shut Up!” at the younger teen before striking him straight on the jaw, just as the new batch of trainees spilled out into hallway after their vocal lessons. As JinYoung hit the floor, tears fell from his eyes. JaeBum in shock over what he just did watched the teen on the floor crying; falling on his knees beside the crying youth, cradling the other, apologizing over and over again. JinYoung gingerly wrapped his arms around JaeBum accepting the apology in a heartbeat. That’s when JinYoung realized that he couldn’t be mad at his hot-headed Hyung, no matter what.

-

The first time JinYoung felt the chilling feeling of fear was after their debut stage as JJ Project.

JinYoung looked to his left to see a bright eyed, panting, sweat filled face. And JinYoung felt his heart skip a beat. That night, the next night and the next after that, all he dreamt about, all he could think about wasn’t that he has finally debuted; JinYoungs’ every thought was Im JaeBum. His heart speeds up and butterflies flutter in his stomach every time he sees the elder, every time he speaks to the other. This has only happened to JinYoung in the 6th year of school where he gave his first kiss to Choi MyungHee, the cutest girl in his class. JinYoung remembers asking his closest noona why he kept thinking about her. That’s when he realized that he may be in love with Im JaeBum.

-

The first time JinYoung felt the pure ecstasy of falling in love was in a park underneath the stars and moonlight (it wasn’t as romantic as it sounds).

JinYoung receives a drunk call from the very person he’s been worrying about all evening. Running out of the house in mismatched shoes, he runs towards the Han River.

“Where the fuck are you?” JinYoung shouts into the phone as he arrives.  
“Mmmmm…..I see you~~~!”

JinYoung looks around before spotting a small park in front of him. Some drunken idiot (he’s guessing JaeBum) is waving their hands into the sky. JinYoung runs towards JaeBum and he sees him sitting on the slide grinning at JinYoung.

“Do you know how worried I was?” JinYoung knelt in front of JaeBum.  
JaeBum just continued grinning at JinYoung, slowly nodding off to sleep. “How much have you had?”  
“I’m not drunk.”  
“A~~, you’re totally drunk. Now answer me, how much have you had?” JinYoung put hand on JaeBums’ cheek.

JaeBum grabs the hand on his cheek interlacing his fingers with JinYoungs’.

“You like me right?” JinYoung turns red, trying to pull his hands out of JaeBums’ hands, “You’re seriously drunk.”  
JaeBum holds on tighter, “I think I like you too,” he then drops his head onto JinYoung’s shoulder before falling asleep. JinYoung looks at the clenched hands and then at JaeBum’s head on his shoulder.

That’s when he realized, he was most defiantly, undoubtedly in love with Im JaeBum.

**BONUS:**

The first time Mark & Jackson felt like they witnessed a miracle was in the hallways of JYP Entertainment.

They just finished their rap lessons and was walking around just waiting for their next lesson. The two were idly sitting around deciding whether they should just hop out to grab a burger, just when the notorious Im JaeBum storms out of the dance studio. The two Chinese trainees try to keep small and not make any type of direct eye contact in case they get in the way of Im JaeBums’ wrath.

They watch as JaeBum raise his fist to the wall, ready to punch it only to stop when JinYoung (apparently JaeBums’ shadow -according to some senior trainees) places his hand on the elbow. Mark and Jackson watch as JaeBum lowers his fist then turn into JinYoung’s embrace. They both watch as JaeBum says "Sorry", and JinYoung just nods and pets the others’ head. The two Chinese trainees looked at the scene they just witnessed then back to each other.

“Wow.” Mark mouths towards Jackson. With wide eyes, Jackson only nods back at Mark.

-

The first time YuGyeom and BamBam felt confused was at the Sunbae/Hoobae dinner.

The two sat in front of the newly debuted JJ Project. They both heard of them before but never actually ran into them in the company. They heard how they both won the competition together, how they were always together during the trainee days, basically how they were the best of friends; they did everything together…heck they even debut together.

Sitting across the duo made the two youngsters nervous yet a bit curious about the two. They exchanged a couple of words with them, asked a few questions during the dinner and listened to advice from the two Sunbaes. The one thing that kept BamBam & YuGyeom raising their eyebrows at each other was the actions that their Sunbaes were doing. Parts of the dinner JinYoung would feed JaeBum with his chopsticks while JaeBum would tease JinYoung with the food on his. JaeBum would sometimes interlace his fingers with JinYoungs’ as they both ate, or when they hear some funny joke they both would link their arms together and lean against each other as they laugh.

“Are they a couple?” BamBam mouths to YuGyeom. Shrugging his shoulders, YuGyeom mouths a “Maybe,” back.

-

The first time YoungJae felt like he earned a new family was in the vocal studio/classroom.

He was the latest to join the newest JYP group. All YoungJae knew was that he was going to be the odd one out; all the other trainees have meet before and even been on a TV show together. Plus to top it all off, there were two members that had even debuted before, where they stood on a legit stage to perform in front of fans…they already had fans, all 6 of them probably already had fans! All YoungJae had was winning that audition, while the other members of the group had so much going on for them already.

YoungJae stood beside DongWoo Hyung as he was introduced to his new teammates. Bowing low, he introduced himself and listened to the others introduce themselves to him. (Honestly he found Mark, JinYoung and JaeBum to be the most intimidating). It was a vocal lesson class which they all had to attend, YoungJae found himself sitting on the right of YuGyeom (where he found out that YuGyeom was actually the maknae of the group) and left of JinYoung.

Throughout the vocal lessons YoungJae tried his best, granted his voice cracked a couple times because of nerves. After bowing to the vocal teacher, YoungJae found himself even more nervous than before. He sat on the corner chair, too shy to speak to any of his new members, he watches the foreign members converse in English, and JaeBum and YuGyeom do some sort of dance battle. Focusing on the dancing in front of him, he don’t feel a presence near him till a opened bottle of water is stuck in front of his face. Reaching the bottle, YoungJae mumbles a thank you, and takes a sip before closing it. YoungJae sees JinYoung smile at him, “Good job today. You’ll do great, don’t be so nervous.”

As if on cue, he hears Jackson shout across the studio, “DON’T BE SO NERVOUS!! REEEELAAAX!” looking up he sees BamBam and Jackson giving him a thumbs up and Mark smiling at him. He then sees in his peripheral vision that JaeBum walking towards him and JinYoung, whie YuGyeom’s giving him a huge smile. He watches as JaeBum take a large gulp of JinYoung’s water bottle before patting him on the shoulder (kind of like a dad), “JinYoungie's right, good job today, you’re very talented. It’s a pleasure to have you on our group.”

YoungJae looks at his new teammates in the room, and he can feel a huge grin beginning to form on him face. “Thank You.”


End file.
